Best Friends and Maybe More
by ToradeHolstein28
Summary: Prequel to "Expect the Unexpected." Tori Vega and Jade West have been friends for as long as they can remember. When they hit high school, they just might realize their feelings towards each other might be more complex than they thought. Torade/Jori all the way.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This show is not my property! If you thickheaded lawyers cannot logically deduce that, you need help. I mean psychological help.

Author's Note: Hi! I'm back! As I mentioned earlier, I'm taking a short break from Blindsided, but I will keep updating soon and I'll still be posting for this story and maybe others. What is this thing she's cooked up, you ask? So I answer. This is a prequel of sorts to the little one-shot I wrote a while ago entitled "Expect the Unexpected." I realize I'll have to explain how Tori got pregnant. All in due time. All right, I really hope you guys like this. Please feel free to tell me what you think in the reviews. I check them and I try to respond. All right, here we go!

Chapter 1: Meeting Jade

No point of view

The year was 1999 and 5-year-old Tori Vega sat in a small chair behind a pink table, drawing on a white piece of paper she had stolen from her older sister's school bag with a pen she had taken from her dad's office. She wasn't allowed to use ink because she sometimes made a mess with it. The little girl scrunched her brow in concentration, focusing on the outline she was picturing in her mind and bringing that image to life with the pen in her hand. If she didn't pay full attention, she could splotch the paper and mess up her picture, and she was just brave enough to steal one piece of paper and keep the pen for a while before her dad found out.

"Whatcha doin?" Tori jumped, inevitably blotting the paper with blue ink. She squeaked in surprise and turned around to see a pale-skinned girl leaning against the fence that separated the Vegas' property from the rest of the houses. The first thought Tori had was the girl was pretty. She was pretty like her mom and her sister and other girls she'd seen, older girls wearing lip gloss and all that other gunk Tori didn't understand the reason for. Though the girl was plain, she looked cool and tough in the five-year-old's eyes. She was wearing a black sweater to fight off the October chill, along with blue jeans and sneakers.

Ever the friendly, polite girl, Tori smiled and held out a hand like her mother had taught her. "Hi, I'm Tori. What's your name?" The young girl thought to herself this girl must have a mysterious name, something exotic and pretty.

The other girl shook her hand, her grip surprisingly firm around Tori's small hand.

"Jade." It was not what Tori had expected, but it was still pretty. "Jade," she repeated, testing the name, tasting it in her mouth, hearing the sound of it as it touched the air. "Yeah. My mom says it's a stone." "Oooh," Tori squealed, pressing her hands to her cheeks, delighted with the information. It was so interesting.

"Yeah." Jade cracked a smile. "Wanna come and play with me?" Tori asked, her child's mind not assuming the girl could be harmful. Jade considered the offer for a moment, then nodded, her brown hair falling to curtain and frame her face. She blew it away with annoyance.

Tori took her hand, a sweet smile on her lips. "I think Mama made chocolate-chip cookies," Tori said, bouncing on her toes. "Do you like chocolate-chip cookies, Jade?" Jade nodded as she followed the younger girl into the house.

Author's Note: Okay, what did you guys think? I'm going to focus on this story for a while, but I will keep updating both soon, don't worry. This is just a setup chapter, so that's why it's a little short, but I hope you like it. Tell me what you think in the reviews. Till next time...


	2. A Surprising Development

Disclaimer: You know the drill!

Author's Note: Okay, I'm back! I am officially in love with this story and with little Tori and Jade. I really can't wait to see where this goes and I really want to thank all of you for reading, even if you're not reviewing or following or favoriting. I just want you to know all reviews are welcome, good or bad, guest or user. I want to thank everyone for reviewing and following and favoriting this story and my other works. I love writing, even if it takes me a while to update. When I have time, you guys are my priority, but I also have a life, spending time with my best friend and going to school and relaxing. When I go back to school on August 18 (two days after my birthday, ugh) I will slow down a little, but I will do what I can. Shut up, the crowd yells. All right, all right, all right. I want to try and make you guys happy, so without further ado, here we go!

Year: 1999 (the same day)

No point of view

Jade looked around the house, taking in her surroundings as Tori clutched her hand, guiding her. The house was small and cozy, a little like Jade's, with pictures on the walls and a fire roaring in a big fireplace across the room from where Tori and Jade were currently standing. Some of the pictures were hand-drawn by the girls, others family and wedding photos, and still others paintings done by the girls' mother.

Suddenly, a woman came rushing through the door that led to the kitchen, judging by the good smells emanating from the room beyond.

Tori's face lit up when she saw her. "Mama!" she squealed, hurling herself at the woman and hugging her legs. The lady leaned down and scooped her up off the ground, making her squeal even louder. Jade watched with a smile. She wished her parents were like that. The lady set Tori down and straightened, wiping her hands on her worn but obviously well-loved and frequently used apron.

"Mama, this is my new friend Jade," Tori explained, a huge smile on her face. The other girl shifted from foot to foot as Mrs. Vega turned her attention on her.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, doing a double take. "What's your last name?" she asked, looking thoughtfully at Jade.

"West," the other girl answered, confused. What did her last name have to do with anything?

Holly Vega's face split into a wide grin, her eyes full of recognition and pleasure.

Jade's confusion grew even more when the woman swept her off her feet into a strong hug, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Your parents and Tori's dad and I are all good friends. We've known each other for a long time. We grew up together," she explained, setting the little girl back down.

"Oh." "Yeah," Holly said, still smiling. "We just lost touch for a few years. The last I remember of you, Jade, you were about three years old. Your parents had to move because of your dad's job."

"Wait," Tori cut in. "You're saying you and Dad and Jade's mama and dad are friends? Then we have to be friends too, Jade, like in those movies. Maybe we'll get married like they do in the movies!" Tori exclaimed, her face lighting up at the idea as she quickly wrapped her arms around Jade and kissed her cheek. "I love you, Jade..." Tori looked to her mother.

"What was her other name again, Mama?" she questioned, looking up at her mother, her face still alight with a smile. Holly laughed. "Her last name is West, but that's not the point..."

"I love you, Jade West, and we're going to be husband and wife and have two kids and name them Dawn and John and twenty dogs and..."

"Victoria, what have I taught you about personal space?" Holly admonished gently as she pried her daughter away from the other girl.

Jade looked stunned at first, but now a small smile was curling her lips upwards.

"Okay. Sorry, Jade," Tori apologized, smiling sweetly at the other girl.

At that, Jade giggled outright. "You're so silly, Tori," she teased, reaching over and tugging lightly at the other girl's brown curls.

Tori smiled, hugging Jade again. "Friends?"

"Friends," the other girl answered, smiling fondly at Tori.

Author's Note: Okay, tell me what you think! I think the first few chapters are going to be short because I'm just introducing them and having little moments and things with them, but once they get a little older, I think the chapters will get a little longer, but I won't promise anything. I'm not going to put a limit on the word count on this or any of my other stories. They will be as long or as short as they are. I really hope you guys like this. Reviews keep me going, because I know what kind of a job I'm doing in your eyes. Till next time...


	3. Reunion and a New Friend

Disclaimer: Ugh!

Author's Note: Ooooh myyy Gooood! All the feedback! It's taken me to author heaven! Whoa. I am swamped with the impure, sinful joy that is what modern-day youths call "ego trip." Thank you all of you for everything, especially ScottyBgood for his advice and encouragement. Writing is awesome. I really hope you guys like this chapter. This is the last chapter that occurs on the same day. After this, we'll jump forward a bit. All right, here we go!

Year: 1999 (still the same day)

No point of view

At that moment Tori's dad, David Vega, walked through the door and stopped in his tracks. "Oh my God, Jade West?" He asked in disbelief, kneeling down to the young girl's level. Jade nodded. He proceeded to hug her quickly. Tori ran over to her father and hugged him hard.

"Daddy, I'm going to marry Jade one day. We're going to be husband and wife and have lots and lots of kids and dogs and everything. We're gonna get married because you all grew up together."

Her words were rushed with the excitement of a young child and she stood there as the light of the sun combined with the utter abandon and complete rapture at the idea to make her face glow.

David laughed, spinning her, making her squeal. "Maybe you will, little Tori. Maybe you will," he said, still chuckling as he set her back on her feet.

Meanwhile, Jade looked horrified. "What's wrong, Jadey?" Tori asked, rushing over, her expression now a wash of concern.

"I don't wanna get married yet. I just turned six! I'm not big enough yet. Plus, I wanna travel and meet lots of people and stuff."

Mr. and Mrs. Vega laughed and hugged Jade. "You know Tori's just kidding, right?"

Tori looked up at that. "I was just kidding, Jade," she reassured her friend. In truth, she didn't know. Jade seemed really nice, and didn't you marry nice people when you grew up? Her mama and daddy were nice to each other. So were her grandparents and her aunts and uncles and...

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Tori shrieked, almost running her parents and Jade over in her excited rush to get to the door. She threw it open with difficulty since the door was lots and lots bigger than she was and came face to face with a lady wearing a blue T-shirt and blue pants. Tori stared. She had never seen blue pants that weren't jeans before. This lady was different. Tori decided she liked her and threw herself at the lady, who caught her just in time, swooping the little girl up into her arms and twirling her in the air, making Tori shriek with laughter.

"Hello there," she said, her voice throaty with a medium French accent. "My daughter ran in to your yard." Tori nodded, a smile lighting up her face.

"Jade, right?" The lady nodded. "Yeah."

"You're her mom?" Tori squeaked, then went ahead and hugged the woman again. She returned the hug with just as much vigor and enthusiasm as the young girl, who ran over to her parents.

"Mama, Daddy, it's Auntie West!" she shouted.

David and Holly, who had been talking quietly, looked up in confusion.

"Jade's mama," Tori explained. Adults could be so slow and boring sometimes, though her parents were better than a lot of adults. And it looked like Aunt West was like them, too.

Getting over her initial shock, Mrs. Vega leapt to her feet, her husband following suit, and they crowded into the entry hall where Mrs. West still stood.

A smile that seemed too broad and loud for her face spread across the other woman's features when she saw the adults.

"Holly, David!" she called, her voice full of the light that comes with the joy of meeting lost loved ones.

Holly and David rushed over and hugged her. "Oh, Vivienne! It's been way too long!" Holly exclaimed, the expression of tenderness reserved for her oldest friend crossing her profile. She had grown up an only child, and Vivienne Blanche, who had moved from France when they were both six years old had been almost a sister to her.

The same expression was mirrored in the other woman's eyes. "God, it's been too long. It's wonderful to see both of you, seriously. I live next door with my husband Jonothan and Jade here." At that, she wrapped an arm around her daughter, who leaned into her touch.

Then she turned to the quiet Tori.

"So, you're Victoire, um, I mean Victoria," she said, smiling and hugging Tori again. Tori smiled.

"What did you almost call me?) she asked, curiosity tinging her entire being. Vivienne smiled. "Victoire. It's French for Victoria."

"That's pretty," was all Tori said. Then a thought came to her. "You can call me that if you want. I like it. But what do I call you?"

Vivienne smiled. "What did I hear you call me earlier. Auntie West? I like that very much, young Victoire. I'll take it."

Tori giggled and nodded. She had been right about her new Auntie West.

"Mama, can I go over and play with Jadey sometimes?" she asked, giving her mother puppy dog eyes. Holly laughed. "It's fine with me if it's fine with your father and your Aunt West, and of course, Jade," she rejoined.

Tori turned to her father. "Please, Daddy?" she asked, giving him the same look. David tapped his chin, pretending to think, before nodding his head in agreement.

Tori squealed, then turned to the quiet, smiling woman.

She turned on her secret weapon, the weapon any 5-year-old had at their disposal: the ever so dangerous... pout.

"Please, Auntie West?" Tori pleaded, giving her the puppy dog face along with the pout.

Vivienne chuckled in amusement. "Little Tori, I have a daughter about the same age as you, and she was _exactly_ your age once," she said, snapping her fingers at the word "exactly." "But yes, you may, as long as you ask your parents first."

Tori nodded vigorously, smiling turning to Jade.

"Can I come and play with you sometimes, Jadey?" she asked. She couldn't use the look on Jade though, because everyone knows it only works on adults.

Jade was quiet to scare Tori a little, then gave the other girl a smile and a one-armed hug. "Yeah, sure," she said. Tori grinned.

"What kind of hug is that?" she asked. "It's the kind that big 6-year-olds give," she teased. Tori giggled. She was happy. She just got a new aunt and she had a feeling Jade West would be very important to her later on.

Author's Note: What do you guys think? How do you like it so far? How do you like Vivienne? Tell me in the reviews. Till next time...


	4. Meeting Mr West

Disclaimer: Screw this. You don't need to crush my dream of owning Victorious, lawyers. In my fantasy, Torade is cannon and so is Cabby and everyone is happy.

Author's Note: Hiiiiiii! I'm baaaaaaaaaack! Sorry I took forever to update. I was a little ill. I missed you guys! This is the last time I am going to ask this because I don't wanna be that desperate author. Please try and leave some feedback because it helps me see what you guys think and what I need to add or change or whatever. It isn't mandatory; I'm not going to be one of those authors that withholds updates until a certain number of people review or something but I want to know what you think and all. Please recommend this story to your friends. I love writing and want to make people happy in my own little way as much as I can. You know, make a difference on my own little street in the large neighborhood we call the world. Okay, my metaphors aren't making sense. Let's get to the story. Okay, here we go!

Year: 199 (two weeks later)

Tori's P.O.V.:

I walked to the house next door. Mama and Daddy had let me go there all by myself. I knocked on the big door. I wondered how adults opened these things. They're so big, they look like monsters, like they could squish you if you make them mad. It's just a door, Tori, I told myself in my head. Mama says sometimes me having a big, wild imagination isn't good because I can get scared really easy. I waited a few seconds and the huge door opened. A big, tall man, even taller than Daddy, stood there. He looked like he could squish me too. But then he smiled, and I felt better.

"Oh, you're Tori. Jade and my wife have been talking about you a lot." He had a really deep, big voice, like those sports announcer people you hear on TV. I looked up really, really superhigh, stretching up on my tippy toes to see his face. He had green eyes, almost like Jade's, and a long black beard. I smiled back, a little shy.

"Yeah. Who are you?"

He smiled. "Jade's dad. Jonothan. Call me what you want. Jonny, Mr. West, Uncle Jon..."

I smiled at that last one. "Uncle Jon!" I threw myself at him.

He laughed. "You remind me of Jade sometimes, you know that? She's really quiet and keeps to herself, but if she gets to know you, she's affectionate too, like you."

"Really?" I asked, interested. I wanted to learn more about my new friend.

He nodded. "Yeah. But when she likes you, she likes you. If she doesn't, watch out!"

I nodded. "May I come in?" I asked, trying to be polite. He nodded again and led me inside, smiling. I guess I knew where Jadey gots the quiet thing.

I looked around as Uncle West guided me inside the house. There were big pictures, paintings, I remember they were called, and plants everywhere. I heard a clicking and looked around until I saw Auntie West sitting at the kitchen table with a hugio machine in front of her. There was a piece of thin red cloth on it, and a ginormous needle was jumping on it! Wow! I walked over to get a closer look. There was string on the needle, and the needle was doing something so the string was going on or in the cloth and holding it together. I think that's what was going on.

"Hi, Aunt West!" I said, happy to see her. She looked up as she turned the cloth over in the machine. I pulled in a breath in surprise and fear. I was scared Auntie West would lose a finger in there! Now I remembered Grandma has one of those things and she had almost lost her finger in it. Mama just uses a little needle that she pulls through the cloth with her hand.

Now that I was looking at her, I could see she had blue-green eyes like Jade's and black hair that went all the way down her back to her middle. I had noticed before because she had it all tied up on her head but also I was too excited to look really at her.

"Hi, Victoire!" she called out, turning off the machine and standing up, rubbing her hands together. I quick moved my eyes to her hands and let go of my breath when I saw she had all ten fingers still.

As if reading my mind, she laughed, sounding like a bunch of little Christmas jingly bells.

"I've still got them all, little one." I giggled because I saw she was wearing these thick glasses.

My mama always says to tell the truth so I did. "You look kind of silly, Auntie West!" I laughed. She came around the table and lifted me up, twirling me around in the air.

"When you're old and gray like me, Tori, then you'll have to wear them too!" she said, tickling me on my sides. I screamed, trying to push her away. Finally, she stopped and sat down, putting me on her lap. I smiled. She smelled like baking and home and new cloth, if that makes any sense. Also, she was warm and soft.

I looked her over. "You're not old to me, Aunt Vivienne," I said, trying to pronounce her name right. She smiled at me. "Do you mind if I call you that?" I asked her, feeling worried. She smiled even wider.

"Like I said, call me what you want, as long as you're respectful. But do ask next time, Victoire. Some adults aren't as nice as me."

I nodded my head up and down, smiling.

"You're really pretty," I added. She grinned at me. "Merci. That means thank you in French."" she said.

I smiled, my face warming. "Can you teach me one day? Please, Aunt West?" I asked, pouting. She laughed.

"Like I said, little one, Jade was your age very recently." I nodded. Dang it! I couldn't make her do things.

"But yes. One day, little Tori."

I sighed. I couldn't wait!

"But you do have some wrinkles around your eyes," I added, giggling and touching her face.

Aunt Vivienne laughed. "You're just a little too truthful, Tori!" she said, messing with my hair.

"How about you stay for lunch? Jade will be back from her friend's house, and you two can play after. I'll tell your mom."

I nodded my head really fast, my hair flying in my face. Auntie West smiled, moving it away and tying it back. I couldn't wait to see Jadey!

Author's Note: I'm sorry I took forever. I will try to update soon. To the guest reviewer, thank you. That was an awesome thing to say! I really want to hear more from you. What did you think of Mr. West? I'll write a little more of him in future. I love writing interactions between Vivienne and Tori. I hope you liked this. I'll be back soon. Don't worry, I have not forgotten about Bllsided. I will update that as soon as I get more inspiration. If I don't, I'll let you guys know before I delete it. Till next time...


	5. Getting in Trouble at Aunt West's House

Disclaimer: No. Just no. It isn't mine. Get that through your thick heads, lawyers!

Author's Note: I'm back! I love this story, and I love all the feedback. Four chapters and 14 reviews! Thank you! ScottyBgood, this story is going to focus on them growing up and maybe developing into something more. We'll see a little more of Tori and Jade in this chapter. I'm going to focus on them when they're younger a little longer, but eventually we'll get to the "terrible teens." By the way, tell me what you think of Tori's dialogue in the previous chapter. I tried to make her as much like a five-year-old as I could. Being an only child, I haven't got much experience with little kids, although I do like them a lot. I mean, come on, who doesn't? Okay, let's get to the story! Hashtag little Torade! Okay, here we go!

Year: 1999 (the same day)

Tori's P.O.V.

I walked over and sat in a big chair that was in the living room as Aunt West and Uncle Jon set the table. I offered to help, but they said no since I'm a guest. I laughed because it felt like the chair was hugging me.

"What's so funny, Tori?" It was Jadey! She was back from her friend's house! I jumped up and ran to her, wrapping my arms real tight around her.

Jade laughed, running her fingers through my hair. "Why are you so silly?" she asked me, hugging me back really hard too. I looked at her, a really big smile making me feel like my face was going to break open.

"You're not supposed to say that, Jadey! You're supposed to think I'm awesome." I was kidding. Jade laughed. I liked her laugh. It was quiet and nice, like her.

"Do your mom and dad tell you that?" I nodded my head yes. "They do. Why do adults always think we're silly?"

"No, they just think _you're_ silly, Tori," she said, taking my hand.

I guess I should have known it would happen. It started when we were waiting for Jade's parents to cook the food.

Jade led me upstairs to her parents' room and closed the door. "Let's make a mess!" she said, this crazy smile on her face. I looked at her.

"But we'll get in trouble." Jade shook her head. "We won't tell them it was us."

Oh. That would make it different, right?

Since Jade was a little taller and stronger than me, she helped me pull a chair over so I could climb on top of it and reach the mirror over Auntie West's makeup table. I asked Jade to get me a crayon and when she did I wrote ha ha ha ha ha in big letters with Jade's help.

Jadey laughed as she helped me down off the chair.

"That's the best you can do? Really, Tori?" I looked at her, a little hurt inside.

"Yeah! I'm not as big as you are, Jade!" I heard myself almost yelling, my face going on fire. Jade reached out a hand and touched my face.

"I wasn't trying to be mean, Tor. I promise. You just looked kind of funny. Why don't I help you do something even better?"

I agreed, hugging her tightly. "I'm sorry I was a big fat meanie head, Jadey," I said, kissing her cheek.

Jade got on the chair this time after going to get her whole entire box of crayons and she drew a big scary face with vampire teeth and crazy hair and electric blue eyes (that was the crayon color, Jade told me) and green skin! It came out all blackie and weird and scary.

I laughed when I saw it. "It looks a little like you, Jadey!" I said, touching her face.

"No, it looks like you. You can kill people with your pout. I'm naming it Victoria," Jade answered me, pulling gently on my hair.

I leaned over and kissed her cheek. "You were kidding, right Jade?" "Yeah. Don't worry, I'll protect you from it."

She gave me one of her Jade hugs, the ones that made me feel all warm safe and gooey inside. "I'll protect you from it because I'm a lady knight!" she shouted, spinning me around and around, holding my hands so if I got dizzy I wouldn't fall.

I looked into her eyes. "I love you, Jadey West," I said.

"Me too, Tori. Me too."

We had finished a few minutes ago and we were spinning and talking and all in Jade's room. She has a really pretty room. It's pink and everything!

"You're room is really pretty," I told her, putting my head on her shoulder. She put her fingers in my hair, playing with it a little.

"I really hate pink, Tor-Tor. That's what I'm going to call you now," she said, laughing when I made a face.

I really didn't mind though. "Okay," I agreed. Suddenly, we heard Aunt West's voice, except she sounded really really scary. I grabbed Jade's hand.

"Jade, Victoire, get down here, now!" It sounded like she was in her room!

Author's Note: Oooooooooh, busted! I wonder what will happen next! Tell me what you think of this chapter in the reviews! Till next time...


	6. The Punishment and a Surprise

Disclaimer: Not mine! Ugh!

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay! My laptop has been on the fritz, but I'm back! Okay, on with the chapter!

Year: 1999 (the same day)

Jade's point of view

I wasn't scared like Tori was. I liked taking risks. I liked making people mad, liked seeing there faces all angry and red. I liked getting there reaction. Plus, it was kind of fun to do things like draw on things.

Tori took my hand. "What if we get in real bad trouble, Jadey?" she asked, squeezing my hand tight. I didn't like seeing Tori scared, so I reached over and gave her a hug, trying to make her smile. "Don't worry, the worse they'll do is ground us or something."

Tori and I went downstairs, holding hands, until we were in the living room where my parents sat on the big soft red couch. My mom started it.

"Why did you and Tori draw on my mirror?" I could feel Tori shaking next to me, so I squeezed her hand, trying to make her relax a little.

"Out of nowhere, Tori got really straight. "It wasn't just Jadey, Auntie West. I did some of it too."

My mom looked at me. "Jadelyn, is this true?" she asked, her voice all angry and her accent from when she lived in France coming out more like it does when she's really mad or really happy.

I nodded my head yes. I didn't want Tor-Tor to get in trouble.

I got grounded for four days and so did Tori. Her parents agreed with my parents that that was a good punishment and that they wouldn't yell at her since my mom had already. I remember Tori was scared I would never get to see her again. "Don't worry, Tor-Tor. I would sneak out anyway," I told her.

"Okay."

Tori's point of view (four days later)

I was excited because I could see Jadey again! I hadn't seen her for four whole entire forever days, but it was over. I did it! Yay! Mama and Daddy came with because they wanted to see Auntie West and Uncle Jon too. The adults talked for a while, then my parents told me they would be going away for a whole big long forever week, so I would get to spend it at Jade's house. The adults hugged, and my mama and daddy left, after telling me to listen to Aunt Vivienne and Uncle Jon. I couldn't wait to have fun with Jade.

Author's Note: What do you think will happen at Jade's house? Sorry for the short, crappy chapter. I had something a little better already typed, until my technology revolted against me. Damn! I will try to have something better next time. Tell me what you think in the reviews please. Till next time...


	7. First Day at Jade's House (Part 1)

Disclaimer: I don't own it!

Author's Note: I am really sorry about the mix-up with my last update. I am replacing and rewriting that with this replacement update. Consider this compensation. You see, I usually type my chapters on a special device for the blind and then translate it into rich text format and upload it to this site, but apparently it seems to be malfunctioning, so I will for the time being type it directly on my laptop. Okay, now that the explanation is over, we can get started. Okay, here we go!

Year: 1999 (the same day)

Tori's point of view

As soon as my parents' big car was gone, I turned to Auntie West. "What first, what first, what first!" I shouted, pulling in air with my lungs really hard. She reached over and tapped my lips with a finger. "Not so loud please, Victoire," she said. I nodded my head yes.

"How about you go play with Jade in her room and we'll all go to the zoo in a little while?" she suggested. I nodded, a huge smile on my face. I had never been to the zoo. We had never had time to go.

"I made a coloring book, Tor-Tor. Wanna see?" Jadey asked me as we went up to her room. "Okay." Jade reached up real high on a shelf in her room and came back with a little black book. She opened it and showed me pictures of flowers, people and fruits, except they were all black. Some of them were colored in, and I could see Jade had used black crayon to color them in. I got kinda mad.

"Jadey, you're not supposed to color these things this way!" I almost shouted, remembering just in time to use my inside voice since Aunt West and Uncle Jon were downstairs. Mama says I have lots of trouble using my inside voice.

Jadey gave me this look. "You should be an individual, Tori," she told me, saying the new word real slow so she wouldn't mess up. Plus also I think she was trying to make a point. Mama and Daddy do that sometimes when they're real super mad and they want me to understand that they are being real serious.

I made a face. "What does that mean, Jadey?" I asked. Jade was quiet for a little bit, then she looked me in the face, real serious.

"It means being different. It means not caring what people think of you. It means buying the boy's toy even though people all around you tell you that you have to buy the doll or the tea set. It means being able to do what you want, dress the way you want, and be happy, even if no one likes you. Mom told me about it."

I smiled. I really, really, really liked that! "That's really smart and cool, Jade," I told her, hugging her again. Jade smiled, messing with my hair a little. "It's because I'm six," she said, joking with me. I laughed and kissed her cheek. "I looove you, Jadey West," I said, listening again to when Mama tells me to tell the truth always because honesty is always, always, always the best policy. Then I giggled a little bit.

Jade looked at me a little funny. "Are you okay, Tor-Tor?" she asked, sounding kind of worried. I laughed a little harder.

"What?" Jadey asked, sounding kind of mad.

"You have whipped cream on your face, Jadey!" I laughed. We had had strawberries with whipped cream and chocolate for dessert. "Don't tell your mama," Aunt West had whispered in my ear, giving me a secret wink. "Our little secret, my Victoire." I felt all warm and fuzzy inside after that.

"Here, I got it!" I moved front a little and licked it off Jade's face. Jadey laughed and hugged me, then pulled away and made a face at me. "You're so gross, Tori!" she said, pretending to be mad, but I could tell she wasn't really. "Be and Individual," I said carefully, trying to say it just like she had. "It's an individual, Tor!" she said, smiling and kissing my cheek.

Soon we heard Aunt Vivienne from downstairs.

"Jadelyn, Victoire, we're going now!"

I smiled as I slipped my hand in Jade's. "Your whole name is Jadelyn?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Got a problem with that, buster?" she asked, trying to sound like a tough cop again. For truth, I didn't hate it. I loved it. It fit her somehow.

"Not at all," I said as we walked, almost ran, down the stairs and into the living room.

Author's Note: The first part to Tori's adventures at the zoo. I really hope you liked this chapter. Please speak up, even if you're just being mean. Tell me if you guys want to see the whole week or just a little bit or what. Till next time...


	8. First Day at Jade's House (Part Two)

Disclaimer: Nope. Still not mine, even though it will be my birthday tomorrow, , I don't own it. Can someone buy it as a birthday present for me? Just kidding. :)

Author's Note: Hey! I'm back! I fixed the mix-up some people were kind enough to point out last time. Chapter 7 is now chapter 7, I think you'll really like it. Please go back and read it, because this chapter will make a lot more sense if you do. My birthday is tomorrow! Woo! I will be sixteen. Okay, on with the chapter!

Year: 1999 (the same day)

Tori's point of view

"I think you'll really like the zoo," Jade said to me as we walked out of the house and towards the car. "There's gorrillas and lions and tigers and my favorites, snakes and black bears."

I looked at Jade real scared. "But bears are big and scary, and snakes are gross and can kill you."

I knew all about them. I had seen a show where a bear attacked a little girl my age and a snake went all around a big man's throat and killed him! I know what they do.

Jadey squeezed my hand. "Not always, Tor-Tor," she said, sounding a little older than she is.

"Animals only hurt you if you hurt them first. Like if you were walking down the street and I came and pushed you, wouldn't you push me back?"

I thinked about it for a few minutes as we got in the car and started the twenty minute drive to the LA zoo. I turned to Jadey.

"Yes I guess you're right," I told her.

"Like always?" Jade answered me. I made a face. "No, not always, Jadey!"

Jade moved her head up and down.

"Yeah, no one's always right."

I looked her real long. "Not even Mama and Daddy?"

"Nope," Jade answered, making a popping sound with her mouth. That made me think of the boys who play games, which made me get a real awesome idea.

"Wanna learn a new game, Jadey?" I asked my friend. Jade thought a little, then moved her head yes.

"Okay. You have to look at stuff and say I spy with my little eye."

Jade smiled.

"I know this one! Okay, I spy with my little eye... a little girl with fangs and orange hair and a dragon made of lollipops!"

I made a mad face at her. "No, Jade, that's not how you play! It has to be real things!"

Jade shaked her head. "No. be an individual, remember?"

"I guess." I hugged her real hard,

Jade hugged back. "You know, Vega, you're all right."

I giggled. She sounded like those detectives people I saw on TV. "You too, West," I answered.

As soon as we got to the zoo, we went to see the gorrillas, which were just big, scary monkeys. Jade squeezed my hand. "You're okay. You're fine," she whispered, touching my hair.

"Are you sure you're six, Jade?" I asked her. Jade smiled. "I'm seven today. It's my birthday."

I hugged her and quick gave her my lollipop. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Jade, happy birthday to you!" I singed real loud.

Jade smiled and made a face at the same time. "You're singing is... different." We looked at more animals and then went to the petting zoo. I got to touch a bunny and a goat and a baby sheep-Jade told me it's name is a lamb- and Jade made me touch a real live frog! Gross but fun! Be and indivudual! Jade was right!

Author's Note: Please, please tell me what you thought in the reviews! It's my birthday tomorrow. Okay. Tell me if you want to see the rest of Tori's week at Jade's house or just a little bit or what in the reviews. Till next time...


End file.
